


The Queen

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris又失联了，Zach发现了Chris的家门没锁并发现了地下室。<br/>注意：一定要看警告</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前言+警告：  
> 这是因为我做的一个梦而产出来的文，当时因为内容太震撼太可怕太牛逼了我醒来就告诉了慕慕爸爸，然后我爸鼓励我产了这篇PWP。没错…我那个梦的主角也是Chris和Zach，然后我还看了他俩那啥…请不要评价我的梦也不要歧视它它是无辜的还有别那样看我我也困惑我为什么不自己上而是安排了Zach过去啊（潜意识你混帐！
> 
> 猎奇！猎奇！猎奇！非常没有逻辑的pwp，如果你要我给你对比物的话大概就像GV那样的无逻辑！大量可能造成不适的描述！受伤！不明生物绑架！疑似催情剂！non con！产卵！注意这里！产卵！产卵！而且有描述，雷的话立即点X！不接受食后投诉！爱你们！

Christopher Whitelaw Pine 又失踪了。

若在以前Zach就算在意也不会有什么行动，众所周知这个人就是喜欢突然的消失，就像人间蒸发一样。没有人知道他去了哪里做了什么，因为他拒绝该死的社交网路，并且在他决定消失一段时间的时候，你就算有他的号码你也未必找得到他。  
但是现在Zach无法不去在意了，那是他交往了一个月的男朋友。天啊就算他们认识快十年了但就按交往的时间来算他们还是在热恋期，哪有热恋期搞失踪的男朋友的。他拿着拥有了好几年的Chris家的备用钥匙，开着他选款式Chris选颜色的车到Chirs的家，就在转动钥匙的时候…

“门…没锁？”

不好的预感浮上Zach的心头，他先奔向了Chris的房间确认没人后再奔到了客厅，吃到一半的食物还放在桌上，引来了虫子。但是现在不是在意这个的时候，他需要立刻报警，他的男友被绑架了。当拿出手机的时候，Zach补抓到了空气中那只有一瞬像机械的声响，他静下心等下下一次声音的响起，往发出声音的位置移动，再静待下一次声音响起的时候。

他不知道Chris的家还有一个地下室。

地下室的入口藏于书房中一个他以为是固定在书柜的后方，柜子上的书已经被上一个进入的人绑到别的地方好让自己挪动这个並不小的柜子，而移动了柜子的人很明显就是Zach那个失踪的男友。

Zach踏在久未修补的木质阶梯上，嘎吱嘎吱的声响回荡在狭小的空间，他扶着樯小心的前进但却又害怕Chris的安全而着急的想快点走到尽头。底下太过阴暗，Zach拿出自己的手机打开闪光灯，灯光照耀的地方是一个足以吞噬一群人的黑色无底洞，若Zach晚一秒打开闪光灯，他就会跌入这深渊。Zach等待因为惊吓而狂跳的心脏稳定下来，传进耳朵的嘟嘟声让紧皱着眉头环顾着四周…他发现那个声音源自于洞穴。

“Chris？”

Zach担忧的探出头，此时腐朽的木头因为重量而碎裂，Zach甚至来不及反应就已经失去了意识。

=====  
“…必须繁衍……王后…种族…”

迷糊中Zach听到了很多噪音；碎石落在地上的声音，混杂的脚步声，风的声音，摩擦的声音，嚼碎东西的声音，虫鸣…还有人说话的声音，那声音让人感到…不适…就像是话在喉咙分成了好几批不同的嗓音和奇怪的英语音调再参差不齐的散布在空气中。  
水入侵鼻腔的感觉让Zach立刻挣扎着醒来，连续咳嗽的试图赶走脑袋的刺痛感，被生理的泪水浸湿的双眼睁开后映入眼眸的是只距离他十公分且双眼几乎占了脸一半的比例的生物。他尖叫着躲开但是脖子上的束缚被拉扯他只能前倾的扑在地上，被擦破的皮肤让他意识到他现在一丝不挂。翅膀嗡嗡的挥动的声音再次侵袭着他的耳膜，他清楚的看到那生物脚上的细刺。他用苦的撑起身子，发现并不只一只这样的生物在围绕着他，他们看上去就像某种虫子但是却有着类似人类的举动。他被狠狠的踢了一下，姿势从趴下到仰面躺着，他踢着腿往后退但肚子右侧因为被生物足上的尖刺刺伤而发出噬骨的疼。

“王后肯定会满意这个种子的。”

脖子上的束缚再次被用力的扯动，侧腹部的灼热感再次被牵动，Zach疼得脸皱成一团，恢复意识后他的自尊不容许他再这样的被对待，他抓住那个绿色的绳子往自己的方向扯，倔强的双眼瞪着那些明显不满意他这项举动的生物们。其中一个虫子的腿悉悉唰唰的走向他，Zach抬起手阻挡它的攻击但是两只手对六条腿？真他妈不是对手，他的身体多了两道不慎不浅的刮伤，虫子腿的细端扎进了Zach后背的皮肤里。Zach发出了他这辈子都不曾有过的惨叫，他甚至感觉到什么东西正注射进他的体内。

他颤抖着，他全身的伤口疼得他几乎想要咬断他的舌头，那些虫子一下一下的扯着他前进，他不断地被自己啰嗦的腿绊倒。他走了很远，远得就像走到了他的生命尽头。  
最后他被带到了一个洞穴，他被推进去之后那些虫子用了和洞穴等大的石头堵住了出口，视线开始模糊的Zach呆滞的吊着眼微张着嘴，只希望自己不要因为缺氧而死。伤口依旧在燃烧，更强烈的感觉集中在下体，Zach就算不去看都知道自己勃起了，他用手去扒脖子上那几乎让他窒息的绿色绳子，他甚至被上面的细绳割伤了指尖。开始失去力气的身体无可奈何的瘫在地上打滚着，下体的欲望太过强烈，强烈得让就算身体再疲惫不堪也忍不住伸出手的套弄自己。

低吟从喉咙深处溢出，Zach的额头抵着地上舌舔舐着干裂的唇，这个下意识的动作让他想起了他的男友，他的Chris。Zach加速撸动，他还没正式睡到Chris呢，交往之前的那几次友谊炮不算，他在Chris没忍住的告白之后两人就一直很忙，忙得分离的时候是以天计算的，聚在一起的时候是以小时甚至是分钟计算的。他加速了手的动作，越来越响的低吟回荡在耳边，他不在乎现在听见的一切，也不在乎身体的疼痛，他只想要将欲望释放出来。

“Zach？”

兴许是幻听，Zach在几乎抵达的时候长廊尽头传来Chris的声音，Zach扯了嘴角，魅惑的嗓音带着笑意的唤着恋人的名字，在那之后听见了更急切更真实的呼唤。

“Zach！！我在这里！”

除了Chris的喊声，Zach还听见了空气被划开的声音，他忍住就要撑不下去的身体逼自己站起来，扶着墙试着回应，传入耳中的是Chris更着急的叫唤。他加快了脚步，最终在一个比长廊大了不少的尽头洞穴发现了全裸的恋人。

Chris的双手被和Zach脖子上一样的绿色绳索束缚着，绳子的另一端固定在墙上限制了Chris的移动范围，身下有着用巨大的叶子叶子铺成的简陋而临时的床。Zach发现恋人身上有着刚痊愈的白色伤痕，愤怒的吼了一声，被摧残后体力的不支令他今天第无数次的倒下，但是这次和他亲密接触的不再是烦人的尘土而是带着清香的树叶。  
Chris着急的唤着他的名字，Zach揽住Chirs的腰感受着恋人的体温，Chris的身上不再有平时熟悉的肥皂和香水的味道，取而代之的是Chris本身汗液和荷尔蒙的味道，Zach绝对不会说那是什么好闻的味道但绝对是激起他性欲的味道。

更何况他的阴茎还立着呢。

他贪婪的闻着男友的体香，时而伸出舌的舔舐他的皮肤，Zach因感受到Chris的颤栗而感到愉悦，他知道现在的情况他理应带着恋人逃跑，但是他无法控制的想让自己的皮肤与Chris的皮肤贴在一起。

他太想要他了。

 

Chris担忧的看着昏昏欲睡的Zach和他还在渗出红色血液的伤口，那很疼，Chris知道那种疼痛是言语无法体会的。他轻易的挣脱开Zach的手弯下腰靠近那些伤口，伸出舌刷过伤口的表面。Zach因为伤口被刺激而痛苦的弓起腰，因疼痛发出的低吼从齿间漏出，Chris啐了一口口中的铁锈味索性张腿跨过Zach的胸膛俯下身再次用力刷过腰侧伤口。Zach再次因为疼痛而弓起腰，结实的胸膛短暂的摩擦了Chris的阴茎。Chris因为突然的刺激而轻喘着，目光落在Zach因为身体的动作而跳动的深紫色的硕大。

Chris带血的舌尖饶了粉色的唇一圈，再轻咬着下唇。

我脑子大概也有点问题了，他如此想着。

 

他挪动膝盖好让自己更靠近Zach的胯部，眷恋的用脸蹭了蹭阴茎中伞状的部分，麝香的味道充斥鼻腔，Chris贪婪的用力的用鼻子摄取这个味道，他张开唇用柔软的唇瓣似有似无的碰着上头的突起的筋。天啊他太想念这个了，自从九个月前和Zach在活动会场的休息室打了炮之后他几乎天天想着Zach看着Zach的照片喊着Zach的名字撸动自己。那场性爱太爽了，但说实话，让眼前这样的大家伙插入自己，没有一场性爱是会让你感到不满的。  
想到这里，Chris张大了嘴含住了一半的深紫色，他发出呜呜的呻吟努力含入更多那让他朝思暮想的东西。他前后快速的移动头部，若是平时应该是Zach按着他的头然后一边称赞他的深喉做得多好一边前后扭动他那强而有力的胯的，但是无奈现在的Zach只会躺在这儿接受Chris给他的服务。

感谢该死的虫子。


	2. Chapter 2

Zach感受到下腹的躁动，强迫自己睁开眼睛，上一次他这么做的时候映入眼眸的是眼睛大得夸张的怪物，这一次他睁开眼看到是屁股大的夸张的他的男朋友用屁股对着他还前后摆动着，他还可以看到放松的臀部中间那让他每次都眷恋不己的深粉色小穴因为动作而开合着。

Zach的手掌力度不轻的落在左边的臀瓣上，含着硕大的青年发出了一声的闷哼并将口中的东西吐出来扭头看着掌捏了他的人。

“这是你给我准备的惊喜吗？”  
“你猜？”

Zach的手掌再次落下，拍击的声响回荡在身处的洞穴里。恋人不做回应而是在此眷恋的再次含住了被自己挑逗得漏汁的顶端，他被束缚在一起的手因为被限制的距离无法套弄这玩意儿但是这并不影响他的口技。

Zach舒服的闷哼，看着墙上那根被拉紧的绳子，想到之前自己是如何被拽来拽去的，他决定实践一下如何拽人。

“！！”

Chris的重力被往后拉，门牙在刮过Zach的顶端的时候他听见Zach吃痛的吸了一口气。Chris现在仰躺在树叶铺成的床上，束缚着手的绳子被Zach恶意的绕了他的脖子一圈，导致他的手现在只能待在他的脖子旁。

“所以，”Zach左手手指圈住Chris深红色的昂起，右手压着Chirs激烈起伏的胸膛“我们这是被绑架了？”  
“而且还不是被人类绑架？是的。”Chris的脚主动的挪到了Zach的腰侧，用小腿提醒Zach再往自己靠一些。Zach照做了，Chris如愿的把腿环在恋人带伤的腰上。  
“被绑架了你还这么有性致？”Zach箍着Chris的根部，身下的人难耐的扭动臀部好让自己好受些。  
“说得好像有性致的只有我似的。”Chris试着去抓系着Zach的绳子，但是一活动手部那绕着自己的绳子就勒得更紧了一些。“告诉你我的经验，你只要被它们扎了你就能升旗一天。”  
“那听上去挺好玩的。”Zach把压着Chris的手拿开，移到了身下人的会阴处用指腹按压着，指尖似有似无的的逗弄着身后那深粉色的皱褶。Chris咬紧牙关发出闷哼，他低头看着Zach的动作，想要Zach直接碰触后穴的扭着胯却又被Zach掌了臀部。  
“啊！”Chris因为突然的攻击叫出声同时Zach如他所愿的把手指直接插进了他的后穴，叫声的尾调甜腻的上扬，穴口的主人扬起头感受着Zach的食指在里面的动作。

可是后穴意外的松弛让Zach不悦的皱眉，他没有给Chris多余的适应时间就直接的再加了两根手指，但这个举动弄疼了暗金色头发的青年。  
“嘶…！你慢点！”  
“你一直都是一个人待在这里？”  
Zach找到了肠道内的那个突起，他轻轻的擦过但是就是不直接的去按压那个可以激起身下人矜持外表下的另一面的东西。  
“对，没看我再给你办欢迎派对吗？”  
Zach看着Chris蔚蓝色的眼睛扬起嘴角，那个笑容让Chris回想到Zach演过的那些变态。

“那你一定每天都只玩你的后面打发时间。”

Chris愣了3.5秒后才知道Zach在暗示的事，他的脸和脖子的颜色几乎以肉眼可发现的程度变红“我不和你做了！！”他恼羞成怒的怒吼着并胡乱踢开Zach，但是每一脚都避开了Zach受伤的地方。  
Zach看出了他的这点体贴，他想要将这个人拥入怀中交换爱意的亲吻。但是在虫子的作用下更强的欲望压制了他的这份温暖的爱意，恼羞成怒的Chris很可爱，可爱得他想要看更多他被他牵着走的样子。

他抓住Chris的脚踝俯下身去亲吻张红了脸的恋人，被抓住的脚因为他的动作而紧贴着Chris的身体，后方的洞穴和Zach的柱身亲密接触，期待着龟头刺进来填满它。  
Zach不舍的离开Chris那因为情迷而微吐在唇上的舌，握着自己阴茎对着Chris扩张好的密穴捅了进去。

两人同时满足的呻吟出声，炙热的内部让勃起已久Zach几乎失控的开始疯狂抽插，Chris大张的嘴溢出零碎的呻吟，后面的穴口仿佛有意识的吸着那根硕大。

Zach松开Chris的脚踝，双手搁在了Chris因为锻炼而稍微结实的胸上，拇指坏心眼的揉着粉红色的乳首。Chris习惯性的环上Zach的腰，在激烈的撞击和胸口的刺激下，快要弃械的他用手肘压着Zach不安分的手，被Zach缠在脖子上的绳子实在是缠得他难受。

“难受，你先…哈啊！…松开我的脖子、啊！求你！”

Zach慢下来，看着恋人含着生理的泪光的双眼。他俯身亲吻，泪水因为合眼的动作从眼角落了下来，Zach用力的再顶了几下后全数抽出来。Chris因为抽出的动作发出了挽留的声音，Zach顺他的意解开了脖子上的那圈绳子。身下的人红着脸松了一口气之后，脸上立刻换上一抹邪笑，去抓落在自己的身旁的Zach脖子的另一端的绳。他用力的往自己拉，Zach因为失衡而把手撑在恋人的耳朵旁。

“这才像话嘛。”

Chri满意的说着，抬头伸舌舔过恋人的脸颊，但在下个瞬间他的下颌就被一股力量给控制住了。

“还是那么喜欢主导啊，Christopher。”  
“牵制强者总会带来快感。”  
“这就是我为什么这么喜欢操你。”

Zach的手掌扶上Chris的腰，施力想让身下的人背过身去，虽然手依旧被捆在一起但这不妨碍Chris的抵抗。Zach喜欢后背位，尤其是和Chris做的时候。他可以一边操他一边抚他并不明显的喉结，捏他因性奋而挺立的乳头，揉他怕痒的协肋，舔他的敏感后颈，在他的蝴蝶肌落下他绝对不敢让别人看见的爱狠，最重要的是他可以堵住Chris那可爱的铃口，让Chris在他的撞击一边无法控制的浪叫一边求他让他射。而Chris讨厌后背位，因为他总是失控的去求Chris然后射得自己的肚子都是白色的斑驳，在那之后Zach会全部舔掉然后再狠狠的操他一次，直到…

Chris被翻过来的时候发出恼火的怒吼，Zach跪在他身后伸手掐着他的后颈，把坚硬塞进了开合的小穴。Chris的手放在上方，手指因为刺激而不知所措的扭曲着。

“噢——！”  
“真他妈会叫。”  
“你、嗯…！闭上嘴！”  
“如你所愿。”

Zach贴上Chris的后背，抵着的手掌移到了前方，手掌抓着Chris并不算细的脖子，施加的力度正好让Chris的呼吸变得不顺畅了一分。用鼻子磨蹭他汗毛竖立的后颈，从恋人独特的气味获得满足后张开了嘴像吸血鬼般咬下动脉所在的位置。Chris扭动身体试图避开Chris对他近乎迷恋的啃咬，却得到Zach在他胸前惩罚性的拉扯。

Chris弓起背，Zach咬着他的脖子掐着他的乳头的同时在他的甬道里袭击着那个让他崩溃的一点，太过好的感觉让Chris赌气般的咬紧牙关阻止自己让Zach是做战利品的呻吟发出，但是随着每一下有力的撞击从齿间露出的娇喘和顶端漏出的前液都出卖了他。  
Zach放过了留下好几个骇人的齿痕的脖子和涨红得仿佛就要滴出血的艳红。他将肠道里阴茎抽出只剩下头部还埋在Chris的身体里，用手固定着恋人的腰，听着Chris欲求不满的鼻哼他小幅度的在入口缓慢的抽送着直到身下人忍不住的喊出他的名字再将其全数捅入。听着令人满意的娇喘声，他像是对此上了瘾般的重复着抽出再用力挺入的动作，每一次都擦过那块突起。

淫靡的水声回荡在耳边，或许是错觉，Zach觉得每次抽出都带出了Chris甬道内分泌的水分，似乎还散发着一种激起性欲的气味，而显然这是不可能的。Zach抛开这个奇异的感觉，感受到身下人的紧绷，用左手握住因为撞击而晃动的阴茎並堵住了被白色液体玷湿的龟头，而这个行为引来了Chris的抗议。

“噢！！呼…又来！？Z…Zach！你、…你放开…啊啊！”

Zach仿佛没听见的附身亲吻背椎上的薄汗，因为性爱而低哑的嗓音从贴着恋人肌肤的唇说着那句台词。

“你求我啊。”  
“…呃！我、就不！”

Chris撺紧拳头，臣服的姿势让胸前的两点不断受到刺激，Zach的手伸到他的脸胡乱的揉着，然后在找到了他的嘴后毫不客气的送进了两根手指。  
因猛烈的的撞击，那令Zach着迷的叫声不断从被撬开的口中溢出，Zach一边用阴茎操着Chris一边手指玩弄恋人粉色的舌头。若捅得太深了就会引起Chris生理的咳嗽，咳嗽的时候吸着Zach的小穴就会销魂的缩紧，Zach爱死这个了。

无数次被身后的粗大蹂躏体内最敏感的那块凸起却还未得到释放，涨得发疼的阴茎和阴囊向Chris发出抗议。Chris扭头吐出沾满了唾液的手指，他知道他的下巴和脖子现在也湿嗒嗒的，他想要拿个东西擦掉这些但他现在管不了这么多了。

他夹杂着快感的尖叫，求Zach让他释放，但在第一次的请求和第二次的请求Zach都未能让他如愿，直到第三次他才尖叫着把白色的体液洒在自己的肚子，胸口，还有下巴上。


End file.
